


All of The Stars

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The fault
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Angst, F/F, It's Happens In A Heartbeat Of Wings is not a real book, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, and he's like cookies, choccolate cookies, derek is an aspirant chef, isaac is stupid, of angst, sorry for my babes, tfios au, there is fluff at some point
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fault In Our Stars!AU</p><p>La storia è narrata da Stiles, un sedicenne affetto da leucemia, obbligato dai genitori a frequentare un gruppo di supporto. Qui incontra e si innamora di Derek, un ex aspirante chef con una gamba amputata. Ma il tempo che i protagonisti passeranno insieme è prezioso, e in quanto tale andrà pagato.<br/>Con un prezzo piu alto di quanto possano immaginare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente sono riuscita a concludere questa storia e mi sento fiera di me per questo *w*  
> Ringrazio il mio tesoro per il fanmix e la bravissima artist @mars25oct per questo banner <3
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/bannerbb/allthestars_zps096c8b7d.png)  
> 

_Do you ever wonder_

_If the stars shine out for you?_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_And hush now_

_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me_

 

{ **Ed Sheeran** ~  Autumn Leaves }

[All of The Stars ~ FanMix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars#smart_id=dj:12471385)

 

 

[7 Settembre 2013]

Appena una settimana dopo aver compiuto vent’anni, mio padre ha deciso che ero depresso perchè secondo il punto di vista di un “adulto” come lui leggere libri e non avere amici non fa bene allo spirito di una malato di cancro. E da quel momento,ha deciso di iscrivermi a un gruppo di sostegno per malati di cancro.

La malattia mi fu diagnosticata quando avevo sedici anni, dopo una partita di calcio. Ero svenuto sul campo, perdendo conoscenza, ed ero rimasto addormentato per quasi due giorni; quando finalmente riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, un medico entrò dicendo che soffrivo di una forma acuta di Leucemia che era quasi incurabile. Mio padre cominciò a piangere e cominciò a farmi sottoporre a qualsiasi tipo di cura sperimentale; una decina di mesi dopo, hanno finalmente trovato un farmaco chiamato Tendrex 250-H che ha impedito al cancro di formare delle metastasi nel resto del corpo in modo da farmi rimanere vivo per almeno un anno. Che poi si era trasformato in cinque.

Il gruppo di sostegno si tiene nel retro di una vecchia chiesa cristiana e viene composto da una decina di ragazzi dai diciannove ai trenta che cambiava ogni volta, a causa della malattia che portava via tutti. L’unico simpatico, che era presente tutte le volta, era Scott un ragazzo alto coi capelli ricci e gli occhi marroni con cui comunicava attreverso lo sbattere delle palpebre o le espressioni del viso; praticamente era la cosa più vicina a un amico che avevo al momento.  
Come al solito, mio padre mi lascia davanti all'entrata del gruppo di sostegno con uno dei suoi sorrisi "non restare come solo come un cane" e in lontananza lo vedo cominciare a leggere uno dei suoi fascicoli super segreti. Tanto sono distratto che una volta nell'edificio no noto un ragazzo che cammina davanti a me, con un sorriso meraviglioso.  
"Scusami, non ti avevo visto. Sono piuttosto imbrancato" Dico, continuando a fissarlo. Probabilmente li sembro un maniaco.  
"Tranquillo" Ecco, ha anche una voce meravigliosa. "Non ti scusare, è colpa mia, mi sarei dovuto guardare attorno"  
Mi fermo, per farlo andare avanti, e mentre procede verso le scale per poco non va a sbattere contro la porta. É così imbranato e adorabile.  
Appena entrato nella stanza, mi siedo al mio solito posto e il ragazzo si siede accanto a Scott, probabilmente si conoscono. Dopo una breve presentazione i ragazzi del gruppo iniziano a parlare, raccontando della loro esperienza. Lui tiene lo sguardo fisso su di me e io non riesco a smettere di arrossire, ma continuo a sorriderli fino a quando Peter si mette a parlare. "Oggi con noi abbiamo un nuovo ragazzo, Derek Hale. Vuoi parlarci delle tue paure?"  
Si alza in piedi, mettendosi le mani in tasca. Fa un respiro profondo e comincia a parlare, sembra nervoso?  
"Se c'è una cosa che mi terrorizza, questa è l'oblio. Ho paura di vivere e di non riuscire a portare nulla a termine. Ho paura di finire per essere solo un nome su una tomba e nient'altro. Questo mi fa paura" Ecco, non mi aspettavo una risposta del genere da lui, é una cosa così egocentrica.  
Così aspetto che Peter ponga la sua solita domanda "Qualcuno vuole parlare in merito a questa risposta?" E alzo la mano, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
"Verrà un giorno, in cui il sole sarà bruciato e una catastrofe naturale distruggerà l'umanità. Non ci sarà nessuno a leggere un testo di Platone o a fotografare una piramide egiziana, ma sopratutto non ci sarà nessuno a ricordare te; potresti fare un colpo di stato o uccidere tutti i presenti nella stanza, ma prima o poi sarà dimenticato. É così che va la vita e ti ci dovrai abituare" Il ragazzo, Derek, mi guarda forse colpito dalla mia risposta e nessuno nella stanza ha più coraggio di parlare. Dopo pochi minuti, finisce la riunione del gruppo di supporto e tutti escono dal cosidetto Cuore di Gesù. Salgp le scale e vedo Isaac che bacia Scott, il suo fidanzato fuori dall'edificio, mentre continuano a ripetere il loro mantra. "Sempre" "Sempre" "Sempre". Non ho mai capito cosa vuol dire e loro sono così stucchevoli, così mi appoggio al muro, stanco, e cerco di non guardarli.  
Vorrei far finta di nulla, ma Derek continua a fissarmi come se fossi l'unica cosa presente. Io, lui e il resto del mondo. "Perché mi stai guardando?"  
Lui fa un mezzo sorriso, è meraviglioso "Hai qualcosa sulle tue labbra."  
"Lo dici solo perché vuoi baciarmi" So che é così, spera sia così  
"Sogna, caro Stilinski"  
Dico, con una nota di risate nella voce. Non riesco a non sorriderli "Mi chiamo Stiles. E tu sembri un cane bastonato"  
"Stilinski, non sono un cane bastonato. Piuttosto un piccolo lupacchiotto spelacchiato bisognoso di coccole"  
"Non verrò a casa tua per farti le coccole"  
Sembrava flertare anche senza pronunciare una parola. "E se ti invitassi a casa mia per vedere un film, Stilinski? Scommetto che verresti senza dire una parola"  
"Dipende dal film, lupacchiotto"  
"Mmh, che genere di film ti piacciono? Quelli pieni di tipi alti, muscolosi e misteriosi che fanno innamorare tutti di loro? Come Hugh Jackman in X-Man"  
Sapeva dove colpire, ovviamente "La tua descrizione perfetta, giusto?"  
"Può essere, Stilinski" I suoi occhi, i suoi dannatissimi occhi  
"Preferisco i film in cui dei mini esserini cercando un anello, li trovo più affascinanti"  
"Allora" Restando zitto, mi rivolge uno dei suoi sorrisi truffaldini "Ho la versione da collezione del dvd de Lo Hobbit, ti interessa?"  
"Abbastanza" Abbastanza è un eufemismo, ma non voglio sembrare così imbarazzante davanti a Derek Hale.  
"Maratona della saga del Signore degli Anelli più biscotti al cioccolato preparati dal migliore chef della terra?"  
Sí, sí e ancora sí. Come avrei potuto mai dire il contrario?  
"Da cane rabbioso a fan di Tolkien, mi sembra un grande cambiamento considerando che ti conosco da cinque minuti"  
"Quindici minuti. E non immagin cosa potresti ancora scoprire su di me in seguito"  
"Stai flertando con me, lupachiotto?"  
"Mi sto solamente offrendo per un pomeriggio tra te, me, il Signore degli Anelli, biscotti al cioccolato e il mio gatto"  
"Accetto"  
Un altro sorriso, mentre mi conduce verso casa sua. Scometto che é vicina e vorrei solo continuare a guardarlo.  
"Siamo quasi arrivati, quindi non dovrai tenere gli occhi fissi sul mio didietro ancora a lungo, non ti preoccupare"  
"Non ti sto guardando il lato B" Dico, stizzito. È così intelliegente, oppure io sono troppo ovvio  
"Sai che non ti credo, vero?" Mi sorride, stavolta in versione maliziosa.  
"Dovresti credermi" Incrocio le braccia al petto, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Posa difensiva, questo vuol dire che ti ho scoperto, piccolo"  
"Non sono piccolo"  
"Quanti anni hai?"mette una sigaretta tra le labbra e lo guarda  
"Ventuno. E tu hai rovinato tutto con quella sigaretta'  
"Ne hai diciassette, quando menti la punta del tuo naso diventa rossa. E comunque è una metafora"  
"Chi sei, Sherlock Holmes?  
"Elementare, Watson"  
"Smettila" Non smetterla, non smetterla.  
"Ti sto mettendo a disagio?"  
"Per niente" Da morire, in realtà.  
Ma non voglio che smetta.

 

 

 _[_ “As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.”   
― John Green,  _The Fault in Our Stars ]_


	2. Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo pubblicato in ritardo a causa del modem che non fa mai il suo dovere :(

_We were barely eighteen_

_when we crossed collective hearts_

_It was cold, but it got warm_

_when you barely crossed my eye_

_And then you turned, put out your hand,_

_and you asked me to dance_

_I knew nothing of romance,_

_but it was love at second sight_

 

{  **Fun** ~ The Gambler } _  
_

[All of The Stars ~ Fanmix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars)

 

 

Sorride ancora, mentre percheggia per poi entrare in casa come se nulla fosse. "Mamma, son tornato. Hai preparato i tuoi deliziosi biscotti?"  
"Li ho preparati, ma non sono mamma. E tu hai portato a casa un fidanzatino" La voce é femminile, ma stridula.  
"La mamma è ancora fuori, noto"  
"Mr ovvio, Derek. E non tornerà presto" La ragazza esce dalle tenebre, con una sigaretta in mano. Stavolta pensa che non sia una metafora.  
"Comunque lui è Stiles. Stiles, questa è mia sorella"  
Stringo la mano della ragazza davanti a me,incuriosito. Sembra il contrario di Derek.  
"Ci porti tu i biscotti in mansarda? Noi andiamo a farci una maratona di film. E Stiles, non flirtare con mia sorella".  
"L'ho solo salutata, mica me la sono portata a letto"  
"So che ci stai facendo un pensierino" Mi prende per il polso "Andiamo?"  
"Forse si" Lo seguo al piano di sopra, silenzioso.  
"Questa è la mia stanza. Sappi che molti pagherebbero per entrare qui, ma tu hai avuto la possibilità di entrarci gratuitamente, quindi ritieniti il ragazzo più fortunato del mondo"  
"Allora potrei vendere quest'unica esperienza" Rido insieme a lui.  
"Oh, scommetto che non sarà l'unica, Stilinski"  
"Ci stai provando con me?"  
"Chissà" Mi sorride ancora in modointrigante e poi prende i dvd. "Allora che film vuoi vedere?"  
"Mi avevi parlato del tuo famoso DVD de Lo Hobbit."  
"Magari era so un modo per farti cadere ai miei piedi"  
"Allora posso benissimo tornare a casa, lupacchiotto" Voglio provocarlo.  
Così, mi sbatte sotto gli occhi il dvd de Lo Hobbit. "Soddisfatto adesso?"  
"Super soddisfatto, in realtà"  
"Immagina quanto ti potrei soddisfare se venissi a letto con me allora" Lo vorrei odiare, ma non ci riesco.  
"Non mi conquisterai con poco&  
"Fidati che ci riuscirò, ma se pensi ancora a mia sorella e a quanto è attraente, ti butto giù dal balcone"  
"E se ti dico che ci sto pensando ancora" Sembra sul punto di pestarmi, sembra un fratellino iperprotettivo.  
"A quale qualità di lei stai pensando?"  
"Alla sua bellezza"  
"Non sono più bello io?"  
"Potrebbe essere"  
"Potrei essere geloso"  
"Lo so" E mi importa.  
"E inoltre mia sorella sembra essere interessata te. Riesci a conquistare tutti gli Hale, complimenti"  
"Avrò qualcosa di speciale del mio DNA"  
"Degli occhi che ti ricordano la cioccolata calda, delle mani piccole ma che sembrano tanto forti, delle labbra che non vedono l'ora di essere baciate, se vuoi potrei andare avanti per secoli" Ovviamente sa come far imbarazzare qualcuno.  
"Basta così, meglio il film" Mi siedo sul divano, stare in piedi mi stanca" Non sai quanto vorrei.  
"Continuerai a far finta che io non sia pazzo di te per tutta la tua vita?"  
"Potrei farlo" Non potrei mai.  
"Dimmi che non ci stai pensando davvero" Sguardi da cucciolo che ti uccidono parte 1.  
"Invece sí"  
"E se morissi dalla voglia di baciarti?"  
"Prima il film" Voglio provocarlo, di nuovo,  
"Dovrò stare più di due ore senza nemmeno toccarti?"  
"Puoi sorridere. E comunque sono tre ore"  
"Non sai cosa ti perdi, Stilinski" Si avvicina a m e si ferma a due centimetri dalle mie labbra, sperando di lasciarmi confuso e desideroso di baciare le sue labbra. E lo vorreo davvero"  
"Non mi bacerai" Mi accoccola sul divano, con gli occhi rivolti allo schermo.  
"Uffa, dai.. nemmeno un bacetto?"  
"Film"  
"Non sono un cagnolino che esegue i tuoi ordini"  
"Invece lo sei. Anzi, un lupacchiotto ferito"  
"Bisognoso di coccole"  
"Che non avrai"  
Mi passa una mano sotto la maglietta e gli fa gli occhi da cucciolo bastonato! Per tentarmi. "Proprio no?"  
"Proprio no" Qualcosa nella gola mi fa tossire e così prende il fazzolettino che ho in tasca. Sangue.  
Lo esservo sedersi composto e guardarmi preoccupato. "Hai bisogno che ti prenda qualcosa?"  
"No, va bene così" Rimetto il fazzoletto in tasca, per non guardarlo,  
Derek mi porge un pacchetto di fazzoletti. É così dolce. "Se vuoi sul comodino, ho una scorta di medicine"  
"Non è ancora l'ora. E comunque ho le mie"  
"Un bicchiere d'acqua? Biscotti al cioccolato? Qualsiasi cosa di cui tu abbia bisogno"  
"Sto bene, lupacchiotto" Non era per niente vero.  
"Non stai bene, ci sono passato, Stiles"  
"Non mi sembra che tu sia malato di leucemia"  
"Lo era mio padre" Vorrei solo abbracciarlo.  
"Mi dispiace" E stavolta dicevo davvero.  
"So che nel suo caso non sono riuscito a salvargli la vita, non voglio che accada lo stesso"  
"Non fare pensieri brutti già da adesso, lupacchiotto"  
"Ti chiedo solo di non farmi preoccupare"  
"Non lo faró"  
"Lo spero" Mi stringe forte la mano.  
"Adesso possiamo vedere il film?"  
Lo vedo premere play senza dire una parola, mentre cerco disperatamente di concentrarsi sul film, ma non ci riesco. Voglio solo stare accanto a lui, godendomi il suo calore.  
"Ti va una pizza, Stiles?" Dice, spezzando il silenzio,  
"Sarebbe perfetta"  
"Vuoi che la ordini o ti fidi della pizza surgelata di casa Hale riscaldata nel nostromeraviglioso microonde di ultima generazione?"  
"Mi fido della tua pizza" Scoppio a ridere, é così adorabile.  
"Che pizza vuoi?"  
"Margherita, mi so accontentare"  
Mette la mia pizza nel microonde, parlando con voce soffusa. "Vuoi anche un drink offerto dal tuo barman preferito?"  
"Sembri un bambino" Un bambino di ventitré anni.  
"Ti ricordo che son più vecchio di te, Stiles"  
"E allora?"  
"Ti sto offrendo un drink che tu normalmente non potresti acquistare, quindi dovresti ringraziarmi"  
"Fammi vedere il famoso Drink" Voglio assecondarlo, sono curioso di sapere cosa farà.  
"Ci vorrann un paio di minuti. Rilassati e guardami all'opera" Prende diverse bottiglie dal frigo, le versa dentro un contenitore, aggiunge qualche cubetto di ghiaccio e shakera il tutto, facendo attirare la mia attenzione tra i suoi bicipiti.  
A un certo punto, versa il drink dentro un bicchiere da cocktail e me lo porge. "Ecco a te"  
"Grazie, Derek" Decido di prenderne subito un sorso sorridendo.  
"Dimmi se ti piace"  
"Lo adoro" E tantissimo, ma anche se non mi sarebbe piaciuto non glielo avrei detto mai.  
"Attenzione a non bere troppo, altrimenti tuo padre potrebbe farmi una predica perché torni a casa ubriaco"  
"Me la fa comunque"  
Penso di avere problemi d'udito quando apre di nuovo bocca "Vuoi restare a dormire qui stanotte? Non nel mio letto intendo"  
"Non nel tuo letto" Non potevo dormirci già insieme, giusto?  
"Sul divano?"  
"Va bene"  
"Ho una proposta: ti lascio il mio letto e io vado sul divano, ci stai?"  
"Non serve  
"Davvero, te lo voglio lasciare"  
"Grazie mille allora" Li sorrido e lui mi da un bacio sulla fronte. Sto arrossendo.

 

 

 

  
_[_ “My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations.”   
― John Green,  _The Fault in Our Stars ]_  


 


	3. Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco anche il terzo capitolo :3

_I'm falling through the doors_

_of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me_

_with these exit wounds?_

_I don't know how_ _much_

 _more_ _love this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying,_

_dying from these exit wounds_

_Where they're leaving,_

_the scars you're keeping_

 

{  **The Script** ~ Exit Wounds }

 [All of The Stars ~ FanMix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars)

 

 

[ Mattina dell'8 Settembre, 2013 ]

"Stiles, ti sta squillando il telefono" Preso da quell'idillio non me n'ero neanche reso conto, così Derek mette in pausa il film, mentre mangia qualche popcorn. Rispondo alla chiamata alla chiamata, stranamente preoccupato.  
"Pronto, papà? Che succede?" Mi mordicchia il labbro, come faccio sempre quando sono nervoso.  
"Ho bisogno che tu venga a casa, mamma non sta bene, Stiles" Dice con la voce che gli trema a causa delle lacrime. La mamma potrebbe non sopravvivere a un'altra ricaduta.  
"Dammi un momento, papà. Sto arrivando" Chiudo la chiamata e infilo le scarpe, scattando in piedi. Guardo Derek, spero che capisca che ho bisogno di un passaggio.  
"Aspetta un secondo prima di andare" Scende giù dal divano e prende un libro dallo scaffale, credo parli di un videogioco. "Vorrei che leggessi questo"  
"D'accordo, Derek" Stringo il libro tra le braccia, se fossi in un altro stato d'animo probabilmente li chiederei di leggere Good Omens. Ma per il momento decido di accettare il libro e basta.  
"Vuoi un passaggio fino a casa?" Annuisco, ho paura di mettermi a piangere. Non voglio vedere la mamma morire.  
"Seguimi allora" Esce di casa e sale in macchina, mentre io lo seguo a ruota.  
"Cos'è successo, Stiles? Vuoi dirmelo?"  
"Mia madre sta male"  
"Ha il cancro come te?"  
"Il suo è molto più grave" In realtà, 'più grave' é praticamente un eufemismo. Derek continua a guidare restando in silenzio, come me; vorrrei solo che mi abbracciasse.  
"Fra quanto arriviamo?"  
"Tra due minuti, Stiles. Quando puoi chiamami, okay?"  
"Scometto che mi hai preso il telefono per scrivere il tuo numero" Cerco di sdrammatizzare, non voglio che lui soffra per il dolore di mia mamma.  
"E poi dici che non mi conosci bene, Stiles" Mi rivolge un sorriso, mentre parcheggia la macchina. Nonostante tutto é così bello.  
"E ne sono felice" Scendi dalla macchina e corre dentro casa, mio padre ha una mano sporca di sangue  
"Dobbiamo correre in ospedale, Stiles. Ho paura.."  
"Andrà tutto bene, papá" In realtà lo paura tremenda che non sarà così, ma prende miamadre tra le braccia senza dire niente.  
"E se non andasse bene? E se questa volta dovesse morire?"  
"Starà bene, papà" Stendo la mamma sul sedile posteriore, so bene che se le accadesse qualcosa papà morirebbe di dolore. Mentre continua a guidare, mi rivolge lo sguardo per qualche istante.  
"Chi era il ragazzo con cui sei arrivato qui?"  
"Un'amico, papà" Anche se volevo baciarlo con ogni fibra del mio essere  
"E' stato gentile ad accompagnarti" Questo era un suo tratto distintivo, non la smetteva mai di mettermi in imbarazzo.  
"Papà, pensa a guidare, ti prego"  
"Tua madre mi ha chiesto di farti questa domanda quando ti ha visto arrivare. Mi ha detto che anche sa che morirà presto, ha visto suo figlio insieme a qualcuno che lo ama ed è questo che conta" Volgo lo sguardo a lei e cerco di sorriderle, ma é così felice.  
"Lei non morirà presto, papà. Non può morire..."  
"Non possiamo sfuggire alla morte, figlio mio. Prima o poi questo momento arriva per tutti e noi dobbiamo accettarlo"  
"Ma lei è la mia mamma..." Scoppio in lacrime, non riesco a fare altro.  
"Lo so, piccolo mio. Lei è mia moglie, dopotutto"  
"Fra quanto arriviamo in ospedale?" Dico per spezzare il silenzio.  
"Ci siamo" Papà parcheggia la macchina e io prendo la mamma in braccio, per portarla fin dentro l'ospedale. Subito la portano in sala operatoria e io la guardo, ho paura di non rivederla più.  
Dopo un piao d'ore, un dottore esce dalla porta con la cartella clinica stretta al petto. "Come sta?  
"Non supererà la notte" Papà mi stringe tra le sue braccia mentre scoppia in lacrime  
"Sono davvero dispiaciuto"  
''Possiamo parlare con lei?"  
"Certo, ma è molto stanca" Corriamo nella stanza, voglio solo che stia bene.  
"Ciao, amore" Mio padre si siede accanto a lei e le stringe la mano, sembrano cosí innamorati.  
"Ciao a te" La mamma dolcemente e lui scoppia a piangere, non l'ho mai visto in quelle condizioni.  
"Non piangere, amore, devi prenderti cura di Stiles"  
"Avrei voluto che ci fossi tu al mio fianco" Odio questo momento, i battiti della mamma sono bassi. Potrebbe morire da un momento all'altro.  
"Sarai un bravo padre" Mia madre sorride e poi si addormenta, il battito adesso è regolare. Forse potrebbe migliorare.  
"Te lo prometto, amore"

 

 

 

 _[_ "Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway.” 

― John Green,  _The Fault in Our Stars ]_

 


	4. I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il quarto, uno dei miei preferiti *^*

_Cause when you've given up_

_When no matter what you do_

_it's never good enough_

_When you never thought that_

_it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love_

 

{  **Emeli Sandé**  ~ My Kind Of Love }

[All of The Strars ~ FanMix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars)

 

 

[ 10 Settembre 2013 ]

Stamattina sono sgattaiolato via dalla stanza d'ospedale della mamma, mentre dormiva. Non si è ancora ripresa dalla crisi di due giorni fa ed io ho così tanta paura di perdere la cosa più importante al mondo per me. Ma il bene che voglio a lei è tale all'amore che provo per Derek, e stare lontano da lui mi stare male, nonostante io poco, pochissimo tempo, che abbiamo passato insieme.  
Mentre cammino sotto la pioggia verso casa sua, mi chiedo se accetterà la mia proposta; infatti, ho intenzione di proporli di aiutarmi a far avverare il desiderio della mamma: incontrare Neal Brown, il suo autore preferito, che per una conferenza si trova proprio a Boston. Speranzoso, busso alla porta di Derek.  
Lui mi apre, con addosso i pantaloni del pigiama e un grembiule sporco di cacao. Odora di biscotti e appena mi abbraccia, sento la dolce nota di vaniglia del suo shampoo.  
"Cosa ti porta, in meno di tre giorni, di nuovo a casa mia?" Mi sorride mentre parla ed io riesco solo ad arrossire come un ragazzino alla prima cotta.  
"Ho bisogno di sapere se in meno di quattro ore riesci a portarmi a New York in macchina, devo fare una cosa per mia madre"  
Mi fa segno di entrare in casa, grattandosi la testa come per riflettere, e io spero solo che accetti, perché non avrò una seconda occasione per far avverare il desiderio della mamma.  
"Comincia a salire in macchina, Stiles. Prendo una cartina e arrivo"  
Vorrei saltarli al collo per la gioia, ma decido di trattenermi. Sono così felice che lui abbia accettato di sorbirsi ore e ore di macchina, senza sapere neanche perché voglio andare a New York. Afferro le chiavi sul mobiletto all'entrata e salgo nella Bentley nera, parcheggiata nel vialetto d'ingresso.  
Cinque minuti dopo, lui mi raggiunge con due scatole di biscotti in mano e una maglietta a sostituire il grembiule macchiato di prima, che accentua ancora di più i suoi addominali. Quel ragazzo vuole uccidermi.  
"Allora, prima di prendere i biscotti, raccontami nei dettagli perché vuoi andare a New York. E prometto che se in realtà è per l'apertura del nuovo negozio di Hello Kitty a Manhattan non ti buttero fuori"  
Lo amo, soprattutto perché è sempre capace di sdrammatizzare, come stavolta. "L'autore preferito di mia madre è venuto in America per una conferenza e le ho promesso che le farò fare l'autografo, ci tiene tanto"  
"Allora abbiamo un motivo in più per fare in fretta" Addenta un biscotto e comincia a guidare, cosi decido di accendere la radio e l'auto viene invasa dalle note dolci di una romantica ballata, che avevo sentito di sfuggita qualche giorno prima.  
Derek mi prende la mano, intrecciando le sue dita con le mie, e io sorrido, prima di addormentarmi con la testa poggiata sul finestrino.

Qualche ora dopo, appena apro gli occhi, mi ritrovo davanti allo skyline di New York che mi lascia a bocca aperta. É la prima volta che mi allontano da casa e questo è il posto migliore in cui avrei mai potuto desiderare di andare. Mi riscuoto dal torpore della dormiveglia e prendo dalla giacca il volantino che ho stampato da internet che contiene le informazioni sulla libreria in cui si terrà l’incontro con Brown.  
“Dobbiamo svoltare a destr-“  
Lui mi interrompe, sorridendo. “Lo so, Stiles, ho già letto le indicazione. E siamo arrivati, se t interessa”  
Guardo fuori dal finestrino e vedo la libreria, che sembra quasi stonare tra uno Starbucks e un grosso centro commerciale: all’esterno, l’edificio è in ferro battuto, con dei rilievi dorati e un’insegna in legno scuro, sulle vetrate un singolo volantino in merito all’incontro ‘Presentazione del nuovo libro di Neal Brown, It’s Happens In A Heartbeath Of Wings’.  
Stringo forte la mano di Derek, come per ringraziarlo, e poi esco dalla macchina, entrando dentro al negozio insieme a lui.  
La libreria è piena di gente e le poche sedie a disposizione sono quasi tutte occupate, ma riesco a individuarne due, così ci sediamo. Palpito dall’attesa, perechè so che mamma sarà al settimo cielo quando vedrà l’autografo di Brown.  
Dopo qualche minuto, lo vedo salire sul palco, tra gli applausi dei presenti, con un sorriso a trentasei denti e comincia a parlare del libro. Io appoggio la testa sulla spalla di Derek e spero solo che quando avrà smesso di parlare, non andrà subito via.  
Per restare calmo, decido di ascoltare e capisco finalmente perché a mamma questo autore piace così tanto: è bravo con le parole, tanto da riuscire a emergere nella folla di scrittori di storie d’amore tragiche. E ho intenzione di leggere anche io il libro, perché da come ne parla sembra davvero i di quei libri che non puoi non leggere.

Dopo aver risposto all’ultima domanda, Brown si siede a una grossa scrivania, pronto ad autografe i libri, e io stringo forte la mano di Derek, mentre mi alzo in piedi e prendo in mano la copia del libro che ho comprato prima di partire. Sorrido e vado verso alla scrivania, nonostante lo scrittore stia parlando al telefono; sento il suo tono di voce che si alza e all’improvviso, scaglia una bottiglietta d’acqua contro il muro. Subito indietreggio, mentre viene, quasi a forza, portato in un altro locale della libreria.  
E’ andata tutto in fumo, per una sola telefonata.  
Derek mi stringe forte, mentre mi porta fuori dalla libreria e di nuovo in macchina.  
“Mi dispiace tanto, Stiles, davvero. Non doveva fare quella scenata”  
Socchiudo gli occhi, appoggiando la testa sul finestrino.  
“E adesso che dico alla mamma?”  
“Che le vuoi bene, questo basterà.”  
Guardo il suo sorriso rassicurante e in silenzio, mi addormento di nuovo.

 

 

 

 _[_  “The world is not a wish-granting factory.”   
― John Green,  _The Fault in Our Stars ]_


	5. There's a light inside of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinto capitolo, comincia a sentirsi aria di angst? XD

_And if the whole world_

_is singing your songs_

_And all of your paintings_

_have been hung_

_Just remember what was yours_

_Is everyone's from now on_

 

{  **Wilco** ~ What Lights }

[All of The Stars ~ FanMix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars)

 

 

[ 18 Settembre 2013 ]

Compongo il numero di Derek che già mi manca, anche se abbiamo passato tutta la settimana a messaggiare parlando di cose stupidi. Finalmente la mamma sembra stare leggermente meglio e comunicarglielo mi sembra la scusa migliore per parlare con lui, sento il bisogno di sentire la sua voce. Semplicemente, mi manca.  
"Allora hai finito di leggere il libro, Stiles?" Dice tutto contento, credo che sia felice almeno quanto me che io lo abbia chiamato.  
"L'ho appena cominciato. So che avrei dovuto chiamarti appena finito il libro ma non potevo aspettare"  
"E io morivo dalla voglia che mi chiamassi, Stiles." Mi farà impazzire così, ne sono certo. "Come stai? Ma soprattutto, come sta tua madre?"  
Ritorno serio, nonostante tutto parlare di lei è sempre difficile. "È migliorata, anche se di poco. Non sai quanto é bello vederla sorridere"  
"Ne son tanto felice, Stiles. Tu come stai invece?"  
Li avrei voluto dire 'perdutamente innamorato di te', ma decisi di tenerlo per me.  
"Sono solo stanco, ma per il resto va bene"  
"Vuoi che venga da te, Stiles? Hai bisogno di un abbraccio?"  
Non ci credo! Ha davvero proposto di passare un'ora e mezza in macchina solo per me?  
"Credo che un abbraccio sarebbe perfetto"  
"Sai quanto vorrei venire, ma adesso mia madre vuole che faccia da babysitter a mia sorella"  
Tutto troppo bello per essere vero. "Ma tua sorella ha quasi vent'anni!"  
"Io non la capisco mia madre e mai la capirò"  
"Non puoi proprio?" A questo punto, sarei potuto arrivare ad implorarlo.  
"Dovresti darmi un'oretta per arrivare lì"  
"Credo sia okay" Ma che okay, era un dannatissimo sogno!  
"Okay"  
"Okay" Dico con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Okay"  
"Smettila di filtrare con me!"  
"Non credevo ti dispiacesse"  
E come potrebbe mai dispiacermi? "Infatti non mi dispiace"  
"Okay"  
"Okay"  
"Ci vediamo tra cinquantaquattro minuti"  
"Adesso cinquantatré"  
"Sto contando i secondi, Stiles"  
"Anche io"  
A questo punto, potrei contare i decimi di secondo perché riesco a pensare solo a lui, mentre il cuore mi batte forte come non vai. Intanto, mi siedo accanto alla mamma che sorride come se riuscisse a leggere dai miei occhi come se riuscisse a capire come mi sento.  
"Stavi parlando con lui al telefono?"  
"Proprio così, mamma"  
"Non ti ho mai visto così felice" In realtà, neanche io mi ero mai visto così felice: mi ero innamorato del ragazzo migliore del mondo e mia madre stava mille molte meglio di quanto potessi sperare.  
"Lo amo tanto"  
"Credi che lui ricambi?"  
"Credo di si, mamma" In realtà non era crederlo, era sperarlo così tanto da farlo diventare per forza vero.  
"Posso avere l'onore di conoscerlo?"  
"Sarà qui fra meno di un'ora"  
"Non vedo l'ora di vederlo, tesoro. Mi piacerebbe poterci essere anche al vostro matrimonio"  
Matrimonio? Forse si, forse lo avrei sposato, ma solo se fosse stato lui a chiedermelo.  
"Ci sarai mamma, te lo prometto. A costo di sposarci domani"  
"Calmo, Stiles. Non esagerare!" Le do un bacio sulla guancia, voglio solo vederla felice.  
"Invece esagero"  
"Domani no, te lo vieto. E nemmeno oggi"  
"Allora aspetteremo che tu stia meglio"  
Moriva dalla voglia di essere accompagnato all'altare da lei e da papá, sarebbe stato perfetto.  
"Ti voglio bene, mamma"  
"Anch'io, tesoro mio."  
"Spero che Derek ti adorerà"  
"Spero davvero che la cosa sia reciproca, perché se è un cattivo ragazzo, giuro che non lo vedrai mai più" Derek non sarebbe mai potuto essere un cattivo ragazzo  
"É un ragazzo meraviglioso, mamma, te lo giuro"  
"Parlami di lui" Avrei potuto scrivere un poema solo sugli occhi di Derek Hale, ne sono certo.  
"Ha una sorella di quasi cinque anni più piccola di lui"  
"Quindi presumo che sia responsabile, perfetto. Ha già tentato di baciarti?"  
"Non ci ha ancora provato" Ma spero lo farà preso.  
"Meglio per lui, Stiles. Da quanto vi conoscete?"  
"Da un paio di settimane"  
"Dove vi siete conosciuti?"  
Santo cielo, si stava trasformando in un vero e proprio interrogatorio!  
"Al gruppo di sostegno a cui mi accompagna sempre papà"  
"Che cosa fa nella vita?"  
"Lavora nella biblioteca dei suoi genitori Ma sogna di diventare un fotografo"  
"Perché si trova al gruppo di supporto? Di che cos'è malato?" Le direi di smetterla, se solo lei non sembrasse così divertita dalla situazione.  
"Ha avuto un cancro ai polmoni" Con così tante metastasi che ormai lo davano per morto.  
"Almeno lui è guarito..."  
"Guarirai anche tu" L'abbraccio, sapendo che è quello di cui ha bisogno.  
"Non ci spero più di tanto, tesoro."  
"Io ci credo"  
La mamma appoggia la testa sul cuscino, tossendo. Che stia avendo un attacco?  
'Posso avere un bicchiere d'acqua, tesoro?" Lo dice con voce così flebile che quasi non riesco a sentirla, e questo mi spezza il cuore.  
"Certo" Le passo un bicchiere d'acqua, sperando che non noti che mi trema la mano.  
"Grazie, tesoro." Beve l'acqua tutta d'un fiato e poi sembra riprendersi, faccio un sospiro di sollievo. "Quanto manca all'arrivo del tuo fidanzato?"  
"Meno di mezz'ora"  
"Mi sembra che il tempo non passi più" Neanche a me, in reltá.  
"Stai tranquilla mamma, dai"  
"Sono emozionata, cercami di capire"  
"Ci credo, mamma"  
"Grazie"

 

 

 

 _[_  "Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway.”   
― John Green,  _The Fault in Our Stars ]_


	6. And there's nobody singing to me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il sesto capitolo; adesso arriva l'angst cwc

_Well I never pray_

_But tonight_

_I'm on my knees yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds_

_that recognize the pain in me, yeah_

_I let the melody shine,_

_let it cleanse my mind,_

_I feel free now_

_But the airways are clean_

_And there's nobody singing to me now_

 

{  **The Verve** ~ Bittersweet Symphony }

[All of The Stars ~ Fan Mix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars)

 

 

Un paio di minuti dopo, qualcuno bussa alla porta e lei si mette composta, facendo un grande sorriso. Uno di quelli che adoro.  
"Puoi entrare, Derek"  
Appena lo vedo entrare con due rose rosse in mano, l'unica cosa che riesco a fare è sorridere come un ebete, mentre lui ne porge una a me una mia madre. "Buongiorno, signora. È un onore conoscerla. Ciao, Stiles"  
"Buongiorno a te, Derek" Lei li stringe debolmente la mano, odorando la rosa. Credo che non si abituata a questo genere di cose, per quanto sia bravo in tutto mio padre non è mai stato un grande romantico.  
"Stiles mi ha parlato tanto di lei, ma non aveva menzionatoil fatto che è una donna davvero meravigliosa."  
"Allora sei davvero un galantuomo come dice mio figlio, Derek" Galantuomo è un eufemismo, santo cielo.  
"Non mi voglio vantare troppo" Sorride, stringendo le mie mani tra le sue.  
"Devi farmi una promessa, Derek"  
"Mi dica, signora."  
"Prenditi cura di mio figlio"  
"Lo farò, signora. Fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio." Ecco, in nessun pensiero mi sarei mai aspettato che mia madre chiedesse a un ragazzo grande e grosso di chiedere di proteggerti con la voce spezzata.  
"Grazie, Derek"  
"Suo figlio è davvero un ragazzo straordinario."  
"Ne sono ben consapevole"  
Con i polpastrelli accarezza le dita della mia mano, probabilmente non sa cosa dire. Non siamo nemmeno fidanzati, purtroppo e già sta incontrando i miei genitori!  
"Volete andare a fare un giro voi due?"  
"No, signora, non si preoccupi."  
"Dico davvero, potete andare"  
"Sicura, mamma? Davvero?" Passare un po' di tempo con lui é la cosa di cui ho più bisogno in quel momento, li serve quel l'abbraccio che li aveva promesso.  
"Davvero sicura"  
Do una bacio sulla sua fronte, abbracciandola. "Torno presto, tranquilla"  
"Io ti aspetto qui, Stiles"  
Ricambio il sorriso, mentre esco dalla stanza. Non appena fuori, stringe forte Derek.  
"Tua madre starà bene, Stiles" Mi prende il volto tra le mani, come se stesse per baciarmi.  
"Non credo che resterà in vita ancora per molto"  
"Io invece credo di si"  
Devo cambiare discorso, non voglio parlare di questo. "Spero che tu abbia ragione. Comunque, possiamo andare a mangiare qualcosa? Sto morendo di fame"  
"Andiamo al bar all'angolo" Mi prende per mano e inaspettatamente vedo Scott arrivare verso di noi, in lacrime. Ci avviciaiamo a lui,  
"Cos'è successo?"  
"Isaac mi ha lasciato, dice che da quando è guarito si sente un uomo nuovo" Io lo sapevo che quel ragazzo era un fottuto stronzo e lo avrebbe presto lasciato per qualcuna delle ragazzine con cui amava dilettarsi. Lo abbraccio forte.  
"Mi dispiace, amico. Hai bisogno di fare qualcosa per sfogarti?"  
"Voglio farli uno scherzo telefonico" Rido sotto i baffi senza farmi notare. L'ho sempre saputo che Scott era troppo buono, io al suo posto sarei andato a lanciarli uova sulla macchina; ma questa è un'altra storia.  
"Mi piace come piano. Come vuoi farlo soffrire? Dicci"  
"A quanto pare ha una nuova fidanzato" Ecco.  
"Quindi ti ha pure tradito? Che bastardo. Qui ci serve un buon piano."  
"Possiamo mandarli dei messaggi a tema sessuale"  
Adesso si che usciva il mio amico. "Mi sembra un buon piano"  
"Conosce il mio numero e quello di Stiles"  
"Usa il mio telefone" Derek sorride bonariamente, mentre gli porge il suo cellulare. Ho già detto quanto lo amo?  
"Che cosa gli scrivo?" Apre il foglio di un nuovo messaggio, guardandomi.  
"La cosa più sexy che ti viene in mente, così la sua fidanzata morirà di gelosia e finirà per lasciarlo."  
"Guardo le foto che mi hai mandato e non riesco a smettere di pensare alle tue labbra bollenti" A parlare è Derek, che finirà per uccidermi con un'altra affermazione del genere.  
Mi sembra perfetto, Scott. Fidati che tra poco ti risponderà,  
Digita il messaggio e preme invio. Dopo trenta secondi sento un bip provenire dal telefono.  
"Allora? Cosa ha risposto?"  
"Mandami una foto, donna più bella del mondo"  
"Digli che sei un uomo."  
"Non ancora, sarebbe noioso"  
"Allora che foto hai intenzione di inviargli, stupido?"  
"Una foto presa da internet" Agguanto il telefono, prendo un'immagine a caso e la allego a un nuovo messaggio, >, per poi cliccare su invio.  
"Sei un genio, amico!" Scott riprende il telefono, aspettando una risposta.  
"Allora?"  
"Ha risposto >"  
"Scrivili >"  
Pochi secondi dopo arriva la foto e lui Scott la guarda praticamente disgustato. "Beh, credevo lo avessi già visto nudo. Non mi aspettavo una simile espressione, amico."  
"Non eravamo mai andati a letto insieme"  
"Beh, allora direi che ti sei salvato" Riprendo il telefono. "Cosa devo scrivere adesso, amico?"  
"Che é eccitante"  
"Facciamo che tu parli e io formulo i tuoi pensieri nel modo corretto. >  
"Così va meglio"  
Sorrido, questa cosa sta diventando più divertente di quanto pensassi, ma con Scott sapevo sempre come andava a finire: gliene capitavano così tante che c'era sempre da ridere.  
Arriva un nuovo messaggio. "> Ti eri davvero messo con un pervertito"  
"Io non ne avevo idea!"  
"Meglio averlo scoperto adesso. Penso che adesso dovresti dirgli chi sei."  
"Io conosco la sua nuovo fidanzata, mandiamo a lei una copia dei messaggi" Derek sorride e io lo bacio a stampo, quasi senza rendermene conto; santo cielo, ho appena baciato il ragazzo dei miei sogni davanti al mio migliore amico.  
"Questo è un piano geniale!" Scott sorride entusiasta e il mio quasi fidanzato fa una copia dei messaggi e la spedisce alla ragazza di Isaac.  
"Adesso aspettiamo che si lascino"  
"Scommetto che accadrà presto"  
Apro facebook, per controllare le notizie e sorride. "Lei ha appena cambiato lo stato su Facebook da fidanzata a single"  
"Abbiamo fatto centro" Sorride vittorioso e batte il cinque ad entrambi. Mi alzo in piedi, soddisfatto.  
"Ragazzi, io torno da mia madre"  
"D'accordo, Stiles" Scott fa un cenno, giocherellando col telefono, e comincio ad allontanarmi. A un certo punto, vedo delle infermiere che corre nella stanza della mamma e sento il cuore battere all'impazzata. No. No. No. No. No.  
Corro nella stanza e vedo che sta tossendo sangue, crollo a terra disperato mentre l'infermiera comincia a urlare. "Un Dottore! Presto! Un Dottore!"  
Subito, un dottore entra seguito da mio padre che si siede accanto a me, stringendomi forte. So bene quanto entrambi abbiamo paura di perderla.  
Immobile come una statua, guardo i medici tentare di rianimare la mamma invano. Ma l'elettocardiogramma é piatto; in quel momento vedo mio padre crollare, scoppiando in lacrime. Io invece non riesco a piangere, lei non può essere morta.  
In quel momento, l'unico suono che si sente é la cauta voce del medico.  
"Ora del decesso: sedici e trentacinque."  
Mio padre mi stringe forte e rimaniamo così, abbracciati sul freddo pavimento che sa solo di morte. In silenzio.

 

 

 

 _[_ “The marks humans leave are too often scars.”   
― John Green,  _The Fault in Our Stars ]_


	7. But you woke me up and  left me wanting more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo uccide, ho avvisato cwc

_I was shy, down, closed up_

_You opened up the door_

_I don't know where you came from,_

_but you woke me up and_

_left me wanting more_

_Everything about you,_

_and everything you do._

 

{  **Passenger** ~ Heart On Fire }

[All of The Stars ~ FanMix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars)

 

 

Quando sei un malato di cancro impari subito che ci sono i giorni buoni e i giorni cattivi. Se sei fortunato, potresti avere settimane, o addirittura mesi, composti solo da giorni buoni.  
Io avevo avuto una lunga serie di questo tipo di giorni, fino alla morte della mamma; al suo funerale, tutti hanno detto che era stata una persona meravigliosa e che presto saremmo riusciti a superare il dolore. Ma il dolore esige di essere sentito, e sapevo bene che l'unico modo per smettere di soffrire sarebbe stato dimenticarla: non ci sarei mai riuscito.  
Per questo decisi di ignorare qualcuno, probabilmente Derek, comincio a bussare insistentemente alla porta, e probabilmente avrebbe continuato a farlo fino a tarda sera, quando mio padre sarebbe tornato dal bar spedendolo via con un gesto della mano e qualche parola farfugliata.  
"Sono Derek, ti prego, apri. So che stai male, ma sei la cosa più importante della mia vita e non riesco a vederti soffrire così."  
La mia voce è quasi un sussurro, ma spero che lui riesca a sentire. "La porta é aperta"  
Mentre apre la porta, mi raggomitolo nelle coperte, e lui si stende accanto a me. Anche con il grosso piumone riesco a percepirlo mentre respira, sento il movimento del suo torace che butta aria fuori e dentro. "Sono qui, se vuoi una spalla su cui piangere."  
''Io non riesco ancora a crederci, Derek..."  
''Lo so, Stiles. Non sai davvero quanto mi dispiaccia" Mi accarezza il viso, mentre scoppio a piangere. In realtà ho gli occhi umidi per la maggior parte della giornata.  
"Lei mi manca così tanto..."  
"Tu devi pensare a guarire, okay? Tuo padre mi ha detto che ieri hai avuto una ricaduta e sei finito in ospedale." Come si può pensare a fare analisi e prendere stupidi medicinali quando la tua mamma è morta?  
"Io non riesce a pensare a nulla"  
"Non tornerà indietro, Stiles, e devi accettarlo."  
"Non posso farlo" Mi stringe più forte a lui.  
"Vuoi andare a mangiare un gelato al cioccolato con la panna? Scott mi ha detto che è il tuo preferito."  
"Non ho voglia di gelato" Mi accoccolo contro il suo petto, non ho la minima intenzione di uscire di casa.  
"Di cos'hai voglia?"  
"Di un bacio"  
Come se aspettasse quella richiesta da una vita, appoggia le labbra sulle mie e approfondisce subito il baico. Il mio cuore batte sempre più forte, quasi fosse sul punto di esplodere; non credevo che un bacio potesse mai essere così bello.  
Mi cinge la vita con un braccio, dischiudendo appena le labbra.  
"Ti amo, Stiles"  
"Anch'io, Derek" Non mi sono mai sentito così felice e innamorato nella mia vita. "Possiamo dormire insieme?"  
"Ho già detto ai miei che restavo a dormire da te, quindi nessun problema. E ho portato un film."  
"Dimmi che é Lo Hobbit"  
"Lo Hobbit edizione integrale con due ore di contenuti speciali"  
Adesso capisco davvero perché lo amo così tanto.  
"Lo guardiamo a letto?"  
Derek prendeil dvd dallo zaino e lo mette nel registratore, sorridendo. "Vuoi i popcorn?"  
"Non li mangio piú" L'ultiva volta che gli avevo mangiati, era stata la mamma a prepararmeli.  
"Biscotti?"  
"Va bene"  
Esce una scatola trasparente con dei biscotti grandi come il suo pugno e le goccia di cioccolato, hanno un aspetto invitante. "Li ho fatti io stamattina. Un macho con solo un grembiule addosso che prepara biscotti all'una di notte"  
Scoppio a ridere, dopo tanto tempo. "Avrei voluto vederti, sai?"  
"Sappi che non lo farò più, ho preso il raffredore."  
"Uffa però" Li do un buffetto sulla guancia, facendo il broncio.  
"Okay, prima o poi farò un eccezione."  
Li sorrido e prendo un biscotto dal contenitore, cominciandolo a mangiare. È una delle cose più buone che io abbia mai mangiato in vita mia.  
"Dimmi che non fanno schifo"  
"Sono buonissimi!"  
"Convinto te" Mi sorride, mentre mi abbraccia. Fa partire il film e si mette sotto le coperte, mentre affondo la testa nel suo petto.  
"Così non vedrai mai il film, Stiles."  
"Però sto comodo"  
"E io che pensavo di avere degli addominali scolpiti."  
"Un po' di pancetta c'è"  
"Stiles!" Esclama indignato e io scoppio a ridere. "Penso che tu ti stia sbagliando"  
"Io penso di no"  
Metteil film in pausa e si toglie la maglietta, sotto il mio sguardo incredulo.  
"Sto aspettando che ritiri questa storia della pancetta."  
"Ritiro tutto" Lo faccio solo per continuare a guardare i suoi addominali, in realtá.  
"Sei tu ad avere la pancetta!"  
"Io sono magrissimo"  
''Dovresti mangiare di più e lo sai"  
Voglio solo evitare la conversazione, perché so bene che sto peggiorando e non voglio far soffrire Derek.  
"Mangio biscotti"  
"Tutta la confezione. E da domani vieni in palestra con me. Oltre ad avere i muscoli puoi vedere bei ragazzi tutti sudati. Cosa c'è di meglio.al.mondo?"  
"Dopo la ricaduta il medico ha detto di non fare troppo movimento" La verità era che io sarei dovuto rimanere a letto e basta.  
"Allora resterò con te qui. E al massimo possiamo andare al parco."  
"Sarebbe bello"  
Mi mordicchio il labbro, volgendo finalmente lo sguardo alla tv.  
"Stai guardando il film?"  
"Adesso si"  
''Devo rimettermi la maglia?"  
"Così vai bene" La cosa più bella nell'averlo così vicino, era percepire il suo colore, e non volevo certo che smettesse"  
"E se entrasse tuo padre? Mi potrebbe cacciare di casa!" Scoppia a ridere, mentre io li do un bacio.  
"Non mi importa"  
"Hai idea di quanto ti amo, Stiles?"  
"Dimostramelo"  
Mi da un lungo bacio pieno di amore, come quelli del film. Mi sento in paradiso. "Certo che però sai baciare molto bene"  
"Anche tu, Derek"  
"Ho avuto tante possibilità di fare pratica."  
"Che possibilità?" Non fare il geloso, Stiles, non fare il geloso.  
"Tanti ragazzi che ho baciato ma nulla di serio"  
"Perché no?"  
"La prima volta che mi sono innamorato sono andato a sbattere contro un ragazzo e poi sono andato a sbattere contro una porta" Arrossisco, ricordo ancora quel momento come se fosse ieri, il giorno in cui il mio sguardo ha incontrato per la prima volta quei meravigliosi occhi che sembravamo riflettere il colore del cielo, del mare e dell'arcobaleno più bello mai visto sulla terra, quasi fossero un'aurora boreale. "E adesso sono qui steso su un letto abbracciato a questo ragazzo"  
"Ti amo da impazzire"  
"Io di più"  
"Io di più invece" Li accarezzo il viso, col sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Okay"  
"Okay"  
"Okay"  
"Okay"  
"Oh mio dio, smettila di flirtare con me!"  
"Questa scena l'abbiamo già fatta, se non mi sbaglio. E io non mi sbaglio mai"  
"Volevo rubarti la battuta, questa volta." Incrocia le braccia al petto, quasi fosse un bambino che fa i capricci, e io capisco che mi sono innamorato di lui nel modo in cui ci si addormenta: lentamente, e poi tutto in una volta sola.  
Ma so bene che non potrà durare per sempre, nonostante tutto.

 

 

 

 _[_  “Oh, I wouldn't mind, Hazel Grace. It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.”   
― John Green,  _The Fault in Our Stars ]  
_


	8. Give a little time to me or burn this out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo più corto rispetto agli altri, ma l'angst basta anche per quelli precedenti cwc

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

 

{  **Demi Lovato (cover)** ~ Give Me Love }

[All of The Stars ~ FanMix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars)

 

 

Ho notato che mi stavo ricominciando ad ammalare poco prima dell'incontro con Brown. All'inizio pensavo fosse solo lo stress, la mamma era in ospedale e avevo solo paura che morisse, come alla fine è successo.

Ma man mano che passavano i giorni, scoprivo di passare più tempo di quanto volessi a tossire goccioline di sangue, e così ho presi la decisione di riprendere, all'insaputa di Derek e della mia famiglia, alcuni farmaci di supporto al Tendrex. Ci fu qualche miglioramento e anche se la situazione era praticamente critica, non volevo dirlo a mia madre: stava male, anche più di me, e non volevo darle altre preoccupazione, perché avevo paura che smettesse di combattere.  
Ma la cosa più dura, fu nasconderlo a Derek: passai quasi tre settimane lontano da lui e ogni giorno fu più doloroso di quello prima. Lo amavo, lo amo, e la convinzione che lo avrei potuto perdere se fossi morto, sembrava uccidermi più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto fare la malattia.

La cosa che più volevo, però, era riuscire a passare ogni momento che avessi con lui.  
Qualche notte dopo che lui venne a casa, mi portó in giardino sotto le stelle e mi baciò, come fanno solo i protagonisti di un film quando stanno per darsi l'ultimo addio. La mattina mi portava la colazione a letto e faceva il caffè per mio padre, che in un tacito accordo aveva accettato che il mio fidanzato potesse restare a casa nostra, a patto che non smettessi di sorridere.  
Il problema di essere arrivato praticamente a convivere con lui era passare ogni minuto insieme, perché non riuscivo più a trovare tempo per prendere le pillole di nascosto. Sapevo bene che usciva la mattina presto, pochi minuti prima che io mi svegliassi, per comprarmi le brioche al cioccolato calde che trovo ogni mattina accanto a letto, insieme a un tazza di latte e una rosa rossa. Certi giorni, per fortuna, usciva di casa per fare la spesa e io aveva tempo di prendere le pillole prima che lui tornasse, anche se facendo cosí permettevo alla malattia di procedere comunque. Ma ormai mi ero reso conto di essere destinato a morire, qualunque cura cercassi di prendere, e l’unica cosa in cui speravo davvero era riuscire a non farlo scoprire a Derek. Avevo bisogno di vederlo sorridere e di sentire le sue morbide labbra sulle mie, non dei suoi occhi arrossati e pieni di lacrime.  
Cosí cercavo solo di tirare avanti più che potevo.

-

Una mattina mi ero svegliato prima del previsto, perchè Derek era ancora fuori casa per prendermi la colazione, e avevo provato ad alzarmi da solo dal letto, quando avevo cominciato a tossire, così forte da graffiarmi la gola, mentre il sangue tingeva di rosso tutto il lenzuolo.  
Ricordo la porta di casa che si apriva e la voce di Derek che urlava forte, cosi forte da svegliare tutto il vicinato, il mio nome.  
Stiles.  
Sentivo un dolore atroce ai polmoni e continuavo a tossire, senza smettere neanche un'istante. Il cuore batteva all'impazzata, come a voler scoppiare fuori dal petto e tutti i rumori erano attuiti, esclusa la sua voce. La sentiva forte e chiara, mentre mi rimbombava in testa.  
Andrá tutto bene.  
L'ambulanza sta arrivando.  
Resta con me.  
Qualcunque cosa succeda, ricordati che ti amo.  
Infinitamente.  
Alcuni istanti dopo, ho cominciato a smettere di sentire anche la sua voce e i leggeri rimori di sottofondo.  
L'ultima cosa che sono riuscito a percepire é stato il tocco delle sue labbra morbide e bagnate di lacrime sulle mie, poi nulla di piú.

Ti amo, Derek.  
Ti amo anche io.

 

 

 

 _[_ “Without pain, how could we know joy?' This is an old argument in the field of thinking about suffering and its stupidity and lack of sophistication could be plumbed for centuries but suffice it to say that the existence of broccoli does not, in any way, affect the taste of chocolate.”   
― John Green,  _The Fault in Our Stars ]_


	9. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un piccolo appunto sul capitolo: visto che nel capitolo precedente Stiles è morto, il punto della narrazzione adesso è quella di Derek.  
> E mi dispiace tanto per l'angst cwc

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look,_

_gain some self-control_

_And deep down_

_I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me_

_so it doesn't hur_ _t_

 

{  **Sam Smith** ~ Stay With Me }

[All of The Stars ~ FanMix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars)

 

 

_❝ Ho paura. ❞_   
_❝ Di cosa? ❞_   
_❝ Di non essere mai felice mai abbastanza. Di non avere nessuno che mi ami davvero. Ho paura di perdere chi amo. Ho paura, tanta paura. ❞_   
_❝ Hai me, avrai sempre me. ❞_

_~_

Socchiudo gli occhi, le mani appoggiate sul lavabo, per cercare di imprimere a fuoco nella mia mente quelle parole.  
É l'ultima cosa che gli ho detto, prima che si addormentasse, quando ancora credevo che il giorno dopo sarei uscito a comprare le brioche calde da farli trovare accanto al suo letto, che ormai era diventato nostro. E invece, lui era morto tra le mie braccia.  
Sono arrabbiato, anzi, furioso, perché non mi aveva detto che stava di nuovo male, perché non mi aveva permesso di aiutarlo; mi aveva regalato un per sempre nei tre mesi che avevamo passato insieme, mesi che non avrei cambiato per nulla al mondo, e adesso che lui non c'é piú sento come se il mio cuore fosse stato spezzato da una voragine.  
Cosa faccio adesso che lui non é qui?  
Certo, posso andare avanti, sorridere a tutti e piangere solo quando sono a letto e non ho nulla a cui pensare per soffacare i pensieri e smettere di vedere i suoi sorrisi, anche se in realtá gli amo e sono l'unica cosa che riesce a farmi felice; il problema é che non voglio andare avanti, non voglio costruire una famiglia e avere dei figli, voglio solo lui.  
Pagherei con la mia anima per poterlo riabbracciare almeno una volta, perchè ho paura che presto potrebbe arrivare un giorno in cui io non mi ricorderó piú le sfumature che assumevano i suoi occhi quando uscivano in giardino sotto il sole e lui sussurrava al mio orecchio Ti amo o il modo in cui i suoi capelli mi solleticavano il collo quasi si stringeva a me, prima di addodmentarsi.  
Riapro gli occhi e con fatica alzo lo sguardo, osservando la mia immagine riflessa nello specchio: i miei occhi, che sembrano aver perso la gioia di vivere che solo lui sapeva darmi, sono gonfi a causa della lacrime, la camicia bianca è spiegazzata e la cravatta, ancora sciolta, è appoggiata sulla mia spalla.  
Piú mi guardo e piú fatico a trattenere le lacrime, perché questo completo non doveva essere usato per un funerale: due giorni dopo sarebbe stato il compleanno di Stiles e io volevo scappare che lui per sposarlo, se mi avesse detto di sí; avevo nascosti gli anelli e un completo per lui in uno scatole infondo all'armadio, cosí che non li avesse visti fino al fatidico giorno.  
E invece non ho fatto in tempo, così il vestito sarebbe rimasto nell'armadio, ma non l'anello, che la sera prima, durante la veglia funebre, avevo infilato nel taschino interno della giacca, proprio sopra il suo cuore.

Dieci minuti dopo, mia madre bussa alla porta chiedendomi se sono pronto. Cosí allaccio la cravatta e guardo un'ultima volta il mio viso riflesso nello specchio, prima di uscire da casa per salire in macchina.  
Sto andando al funerale del mio fidanzato nel giorno in cui avrei voluto che diventessa mio marito. E questo mi distrugge.

-

Per tutto il viaggio, tengo la testa appoggiata al finestrino come aveva fatto lui quando siamo andati a New York e lui sorrideva mentre dormiva. Ma io non dormo, adesso, e mentre guardo attraverso lo specchio vedo solo il cancello in ferro battuto del cancello.  
La mamma parcheggia proprio davanti all'entrata e io scendo, seguito da lei e mia sorella.  
So bene che Stiles verrá sepolto accanto a sua madre, sotto un albero, cosí cammino a passo spedito verso quel punto, ripetendo nella mente il discorso funebre che ho scritto la notte prima: il padre di Stiles me lo aveva chiesto, dicendo che ero l'unico vero amore della vita di suo figlio; non so se è davvero per questo che l'ha fatto, o per il piú semplice motivo che nessun padre vuole parlare al funerale del proprio figlio.

Quando arrivo, vedo la lapide di Stiles e faccio un passo indietro.  
La cosapovelezza che sotto la terra, in quel punto, c'è il ragazzo di cui mi sono innamorato, mi distrugge e devo sedermi per non cadere a terra, in preda alle lacrime. Faccio un respiro profondo e infilo la mano nella tasca della giacca, fino a trovare il mio anello; lo estraggo lentamente e poi lo tengo stretto tra i palmi delle mie anime, ascoltando in silenzio le parole del sacerdote. Quando arriva il mio turno di parlare, il padre di Stiles mi fa un cenno con lo sguardo e io mi alzo in piedi.  
"Stiles è stato il grande amore della mia vita, nonostante la nostra storia sia stata breve. Certo, il nostro non é stato un amore epico che verrá ricordato per sempre, ma è tutto cioé che io avessi mai potuto desiderare" Mi fermo un'istante e respiro, con il cuore che mi batte forte nel petto. "Ma non voglio parlare di quanto mi manchi, perché scoppierei a piangere. Voglio parlare di matematica. In un libro che lui mi ha fatto leggere, l'autore spiegava che ci sono numeri infiniti tra 0 e 1, come ci sono tra 1 e 2, ma pensiamo a quanto aumenta la quantitá di numeri tra 1 e 112 o addirittura tra 1 e un miliardo. Il punto del discorso é che alcuni infiniti sono piú grandi di altri infiniti. E io voglio piú numeri per il mio fidanzato di quanti in realtá lui ne abbia avuti. Ma voglio solo dire a Stiles quanto sono grata per il piccolo infinito che lui mi ha regalato, non lo cambierei per nulla al mondo. Mi ha dato un per sempre dentro un numero finito e lo amo ancora di piú per questo."  
Appoggio una rosa sulla tomba e torno a sedermi al mio posto, in silenzio.

 

 

 

 _[_  You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world...but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices.

_-John Green, The Fault in Our Stars ]_


	10. I know you will still love me the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono riuscita, finalmente, e non sono mai stata così contenta di concludere qualcosa.  
> Quindi grazie ancora a tutto quelli che mi sono stati d'aiuto <3

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_-_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

 

{  **Ed Sheeran** ~ Thinking Out Loud } ~~  
~~

[All of The Stars ~ FanMix](http://8tracks.com/dyers/all-of-the-stars)

 

 

Mezz'ora dopo, il funerale é ormai terminato e tutti sono andati via. Ma io non ci sono riuscito.  
Sento ancora la sua presenza, come se da un momento all'altro potrebbe sedersi accanto a me con in mano uno dei miei biscotti che a lui piacevano tanto. Faccio un respiro profondo e mi alzo dalla sedie, sedendomi a terra accanto alla lapide di Stiles, come se così potessi sentirlo piú vicino. Mi piacerebbe poter stare con lui per sempre.

"Sono tutte stronzate, ragazzino. Non credi anche tu?"  
Alzo la testa e vedo Brown, che sorseggia tranquillamente da una fiaschetta. Vorrei ribattere e dirli di andare via, ma lui ricomincia a parlare prima che io possa fare qualcosa. "Negli ultimi tempi, io e il tuo fidanzato ci siamo scambiati alcune lettere. In realtá lui mi dava dello stronzo per quella faccenda di New York, ma ha istito che io ti portassi una copia autografata del mio libro, visto che sei diventato un mio fan."  
Se potessi, me ne andrei. Ma non voglio farlo solo per /scappare/ da lui. "Non mi interessa il suo libro, se ne vada"  
"Sai, mi ricordi mio figlio. É morto in un incidente, per questo ho combinato quel casino" Ecco perchè era cosí infuriato, durante quella chiamata. Chissá se lo aveva detto a Stiles. "Comunque, se proprio non vuoi il libro, leggi almeno questa"  
Appoggia la busta bianca sull'erba, ai miei piedi, e poi va via, seguendo la strada che prima di lui hanno fatto gli altri. Quando sono sicuro di essere solo, infilo al dito l'anello che tenevo in tasca e apro la busta, cominciando a leggerla.

 

❝ Caro Brown, entrambi sappiamo che io sono una brava persona ma uno scrittore di merda e lei é una brutta persona ma uno scrittore spettacolare quindi voglio che sia lei a scrivere un discorso funebre per Derek. So che forse non ha tempo, ma credo che a lui farebbe piacere, visto che io probabilmente non sarò capace di sopravviverli.  
Ricordo bene, come se fosse solo ieri, di esseremi accorto di quanto fosse bello la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, ed ero già ammaliato del suo sorriso molto prima che venisse presentato con il suo vero nome, era così bello quel giorno: aveva i capelli tutti spettinati e indossava la sua giacca di pelle preferita, che poi ho scoperto essere di suo padre; mi sono reso conto di essermi innamorato di lui fin dal primo momento.  
Sembra un ragazzo qualunque, ma Derek é diverso. É così attraente che non riesci a smettere di guardarlo, anche se all'apparenza sembra un vero stronzo, quando ti ha bacia è capace di farti credere che al mondo esistete solo voi due: nessuna malattia, solo il suo amore che ti avvolge, e per un momento ti senti speciale. Come se fossi l'unica cosa al mondo.  
Lo amo così tanto, Brown, che sarei disposto a fare qualunque cosa per lui, ma purtroppo non sarò capace di fare quello che dedidro: vivere. La malattia è a uno stato avanzato, anche se lui non si é ancora accorto di nulla.  
Quando ero bambino, sognavo di avere una grande famiglia che mi avrebbe atteso a casa quando tornavo dal lavoro; volevo avere tanti nipoti e morire solo quando tutta la mia famiglia sarebbe stata felice, in compagnia della persona di cui mi ero innamorato follemente.  
Ma probabilmente a lei non interessano le fandonie di un ragazzo destinato a morire, quindi la imploro di fare una delle tante che io non potrò fare mai.  
Grazie. ❞

_Ti amo anch'io, Stiles._   
_Infinitamente._

 

 

 

 _[_  That’s part of what I like about the book in some ways. It portrays death truthfully. You die in the middle of your life, in the middle of a sentence.

_-John Green, The Fault in Our Stars ]_

**Author's Note:**

> Con tutto il cuore, ringrazio Giada, Nykio e Leyra per essermi state vicine nella stesura di questa storia e ammetto con sinceritá che, per vari motivi, questo racconto non sarebbe mai esistito senza il loro aiuto.  
> Grazie, grazie, grazie <3


End file.
